AUG A1
}} The AUG A1 'is an Austrian Assault Rifle. The AUG A1 is unlocked at Rank 20 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History In the 1960s, Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & co KG (Formerly Steyr-Daimler-Puch) designed the AUG ('A'rmee-'''U'niversal-'G'''ewehr "Universal army rifle"), an Austrian bullpup design (Magazine behind trigger mechanism), box magazine fed, 5.56x45mm NATO fed assault rifle. It features an ''Spz-kr ''type progressive trigger, where pulling the trigger half way produces semi automatic fire and pulling the trigger all the way produces fully automatic fire. It also features a receiver integrated 1.5x (4x in game) telescopic sight made by Swarovski Optik. It features a basic range finder and back up iron sights on top. It was later adopted in 1978 by the Austrian army as the StG 77 (Sturmgewehr 77), where it replaced the 7.62x51mm StG 58 Automatic Rifle (License built FN FAL). Since 1978, it has been the standard service rifle of the Austrian ''Bundesheer and various other national police units. A modified licenced version of the AUG, the F88 Austeyr, is the standard rifle of the Australian army. In-Game General Information The AUG A1 is a powerful bullpup assault rifle fed with the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge. The AUG A1 has low minimum damage for an assault rifle (30) and a slow rate of fire (680). However, its range and minimum damage are very high for a weapon of its class, making the AUG A1 very effective at medium to long ranges. The AUG A1 has two fire modes: Fully-automatic and semi-automatic. The AUG A1 has high horizontal recoil but very little vertical recoil. A compensator works very well for reducing the horizontal recoil of the AUG A1. The AUG A1 is one of the few to have a built-in scope; the only other assault rifle to have such a feature is the G36. The AUG A1 also has a pair of back-up iron sights for close-quarters situations. Any attachable optic will replace the back-up iron sights. Usage & Tactics Due to the AUG A1's low minimum damage and sluggish rate of fire, the weapon is best-used at medium to long ranges. The high minimum damage allows for good damage at long-range, the slow rate of fire minimizes ammunition wastage, and the good range allows the weapon to get even better damage at medium range. Generally, avoiding CQB situations with the AUG A1 is advisable, but for situations where the player is trapped in a claustrophobic situation, the AUG A1 is equipped with a pair of handy back-up iron sights. Conclusion The AUG A1 is a solid medium to long-range assault rifle. Its amazing range and good damage allow it to out-compete most other at long ranges, and its back-up iron sights and ability to switch between an attached optic and the default scope come in handy in a pinch. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Good minimum damage and range. * Decent rate of fire allows for easy trigger control. * Low recoil. * Has backup iron sights, making it able to switch from medium to long ranges. * Integral telescopic sight is always available regardless of attached optics (they serve as a backup sight). * The one of three non-sniper rifles with a default telescopic sight. The other two are the G36 and Dragunov SVU. * Low unlock rank (20) Cons: * Long empty reload. * Poorer CQC performance than other weapons due to its lower damage than other ARs. AUG A1 vs AUG A2 Pros: * It has an integral scope, so it has higher magnification than the AUG A2. * It has higher minimum damage than the AUG A2, so it is more effective at longer ranges. Cons: * It is less stable, in hipfire and aiming, than the AUG A2 * It has lower RPM than the AUG A2 (680 RPM vs 700 RPM). * AUG A2 is three hit kill at close range Similarities: * Low damage at long range, so a stubby grip to increase stability or an ARS-suppressor for silent-kills is recommended. Trivia * The AUG A1 was remodeled in the "100k Likes Update", which also included the addition of other AUG variants. * The AUG's stock optic now combines 2 sights; the telescopic scope and a back-up iron sight. This was the first weapon on Phantom Forces to have 2 sights on a stock optic. ** When an optic attachment is used, the main telescopic sight remains while the chosen optic replaces the back-up iron sights. These can be switched between by using the 'T' key. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1's default optic was completely replaced by a chosen optic. Now, the chosen optic is placed on top of the built-in optic. * The AUG A1 is one of the few weapons that lack Canted Sights as an available attachment. * In the Alpha and early Beta stage, the AUG A1's damage was 30-19 and the range was 45-90. In the early Beta, the damage was 33-21 and the range was 90-160. * In earlier versions of Phantom Forces the AUG A1's front grip was irremovable. This was circumvented by the developers by putting the underbarrel grips on the side of the gun instead of below the barrel. This was fixed in v0.6.0; now, when a grip is attached, the built in grip will be replaced by a tri-rail system as found on all other AUG variants. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1 had a different reload animation. It is now the same as all the other AUGs. * In real life, the AUG A1 and its other variants are known for their futuristic-looking models; the slick, olive-green / coyote-brownish body and the integrally scoped model for the A1. References